halofandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge
The bridgeHalo: Combat Evolved - Level: The Pillar of Autumn, Quote - Captain Keyes: "Bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keyes. Send John-117 to the bridge immediately." is a UNSC term for the command center of a ship. Normally, this is where the commanding officer resides while in command of the ship and where the bridge officers control the ship's vital functions, such as navigational work, weapons, communications, and monitoring the status of the ship's systems. Various screens and scanners are used to monitor the ship's surroundings; starships that don't possess viewports use external cameras to get a view of the space outside the ship. The bridge of UNSC spacecraft is usually located at the ship's bow. A ship's bridge is sometimes represented by a red star.Halo: Combat Evolved - Level: The Pillar of Autumn The parallel Covenant term is "Control Room." Variants Lambda Pattern The had a Lambda-pattern bridge.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Pages 140-141 Epsilon Pattern The featured an Epsilon-pattern bridge. This layout pattern had an increased field of view.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Pages 82 & 83 Omega Pattern in the foreground.]] The bridge of the was an Omega-pattern layout.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 24 & 25 There was a large domed viewport at the front of the room which looks out into space. This was evidently meant to be armored before the Autumn s mission but there hadn't been time. The navigation and helm control officers were suspended in this dome. There were six consoles which lined the sides of the room, and two in the center. The captain or commander of the ship stands before a large tactical map which can provide a series of important pieces of information. The holotank for the ship's AI was also located near the captain's station. At the time of its arrival in the Soell system, the Autumn 's bridge was manned by fourteen officers. Systems Unknown Patterns UNSC Frigates The bridge of the UNSC frigate was considerably smaller than that of the Pillar of Autumn, indicative of its smaller size. It was physically located at the top of the ship and also had a viewport which looked into space. The commanding officer sat in a chair, in front of which were the tactical and navigation consoles. There were several other stations behind these three, but they were not manned at the time of its arrival at Installation 05.Halo 2 - Level: Delta Halo Orbital Defense Platforms .]] The bridge of the Orbital Defense Platform ''Cairo Station dwarfs most ship bridges. Its ceiling is covered by large windows allowing an unobstructed view of space. There were two raised platforms on either side which overlooked the many consoles below. Like the Pillar of Autumn, there was a tactical map located at one side where the station's CO stands. Its large size was presumably because it was designed not only to control the station's systems, but also to coordinate large-scale operations.Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station UNSC Spirit of Fire The featured a large bridge. On a raised platform in the rear of the bridge was a holo-table.Halo Wars - Level: Dome of LightHalo Wars 2 - Level: A New Enemy UNSC Infinity The had one of the largest ship bridges. It featured a holo-table in the center of the bridge. Many of the stations were on raised platforms surrounding the holo-table. A large view port sat at one end.Halo 4 - Level: Reclaimer Covenant Covenant Battlecruisers on station in the Truth and Reconciliation's control room.]] The control room of the Covenant cruiser Truth and Reconciliation is far more cavernous than its human analogues and appears to require far less controlling crew. It consists of a large room, within which is an "aesthetically barren" raised platform which is surrounded by transparent holographic displays and two larger displays mounted on one of the walls. Only the Shipmaster was present on the platform when John-117's incursion happened. Physically, it was located deep within the ship; a far more logical placement than the exposed bridges of many UNSC ships. Covenant assault carriers The command center of the Shadow of Intent is far larger than that of Truth and Reconciliation, having two levels with multiple control stations. In the center lies a massive holotank. The bridge also has a hovering command chair for the ship's commander.Halo 3 - Level: The ArkHalo 3 - Level: Halo However, the bridge of the carrier Clarity of Faith appears to be near-identical to that of Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: Blood Line - Issue 1 Covenant corvettes The bridge of a Covenant corvette is cavernous and mostly circular in general shape. Like the command centers of other Covenant vessels, the corvette's bridge has multiple stations from which the ship's various functions are controlled. In the center is a large, circular holotank. Noticeable features not shared by other Covenant vessels are the bridge's placement next to the dorsal exterior hull and its massive windows.Halo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace Gallery Hood.jpg|The bridge of Cairo Station with John-117, Sergeant Johnson and Admiral Hood in the foreground. CommanderMirandaKeyes.jpg|Miranda Keyes on the bridge of In Amber Clad. fud bridge.JPG|The UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn's bridge. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary '' *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: Uprising'' *''i love bees'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo Wars 2'' Sources Category:Spacecraft locations